


Stony Smut

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Boypussy, Fingering inside Underwear, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Squirting, Squirting inside Underwear, Steve has a pussy, Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Stony smut we all love.





	Stony Smut

Tony and Steve were laying together in bed, kissing each other slowly and softly. Tony had one hand in Steve’s underwear, rubbing his clit with the pads of his fingers. He would sometimes press down hard which would then elicit a moan out of his husband. Tony continued to rub at Steve’s clit, going faster and faster. 

Steve broke the kiss and let out a “oh fuck” before he squirted all over Tony’s fingers and inside his underwear. Tony moaned at the splash of wetness that coated his fingers when Steve came. Tony rubbed his fingers at Steve’s pussy lips before trailing them upwards to his clit and spreading the wetness there, which caused Steve to buck his hips and moan. He pulled them out and licked them, savoring the taste of his husband’s pussy on his fingers.

“Fuck babe, you taste delicious” Tony said.

Steve gave out a long moan while more wetness seeped out of his pussy, making his underwear even more wet.

Tony then pulled the covers off of them and got in between Steve’s legs. He pulled the underwear off, spread apart Steve’s legs and dived right into devouring his husband’s bright pink pussy. 

Steve moaned loudly, grabbing Tony by his hair and bucking his hips into his husband’s mouth. Tony spread apart Steve’s lips and continued to eat his husband out, pushing his tongue deep into Steve’s opening and creating circles with it. He lapped at the wetness and moaned at the taste of Steve’s pussy on his tongue while pushing in deeper and deeper to savor the addicting taste. 

Steve buried his hands in Tony’s hair and pulled him closer towards his pussy, practically grinding onto his husband’s face while moaning out words like “oh fuck Tones”, “god, I’m gonna cum” and “shit your tongue feels so good inside me babe” all while Tony ate him out with desire. 

He brought two fingers up to Steve’s opening and inserted them inside his pussy. He then started to scissor his fingers all while sucking at Steve’s clit and that was it. Steve screamed out and then squirted his juices all over the bottom half of Tony’s face while Tony continued to lap at the wetness and eat his husband out. 

He removed his mouth and fingers, moaning at how pruny they had gotten just from the wetness of his husband’s pussy. He then undressed himself, grabbing the lube before spreading Steve’s legs a little bit further. He lubed up his cock before situating himself between Steve’s legs, and lining himself up with Steve’s hole. 

“You ready babe” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, too blissed out to form words and speak. 

Tony gently pushed his cock into his husband, moaning at the fact that he was still so tight even after Tony spent a generous amount of time fingering and stretching him out. Even though Steve was wet, he still wasn’t open enough so that Tony could push in smoothly. Tony slowly and gently pushed himself into Steve’s pussy, pausing so that he could give Steve enough time to adjust himself and tell him to move. 

When Steve finally gave him the yes, Tony started to push in and out, holding Steve by the hips and pistoning his cock in and out of Steve’s deliciously wet pussy. Steve and Tony both moaned at the sensation that went through their bodies. Tony leaned down to attach his lips to Steve’s while he continued to push his cock in and out of his husband’s beautiful pussy. He brought a hand down to rub at the clit and Steve broke the kiss and started to moan. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Tones, I’m close. I’m so close babe. Shit, shit, shit. Keep going. Please don’t stop Tony” Steve said while he bucked his hips harder to get Tony to push his cock deeper into his hole. 

“Fuck babe. You feel so good around me sweetheart. So wet and beautiful. You ready to come with me darling. You ready to squirt your juices out for me” Tony said as he sped up his movements. 

“Fuck, yes, yes, yes Tones. Give it to me babe. Please please” Steve all but moaned out and replaced Tony’s hand with his own and started to rub his clit. 

Tony put his hands on Steve’s hips before he slammed his cock into him, going faster, deeper and harder. 

“OH FUCK, OH FUCK. TONY I’M GONNA CUM” Steve screamed. 

“Cum for me babe. Squirt your juices for me all around my cock. Come on baby. Let me see you squirt” Tony purred out. 

And that was it and as Steve rubbed his clit, he came, the wetness covering Tony’s cock while Tony pushed into him deeper and released his cum inside of Steve. They both moaned and Tony collapsed on top of Steve, trying to catch his breath. He then pulled out of his husband before examining his pussy, seeing his cum mixed in with Steve’s wetness. He leaned down between Steve’s legs again and started to lick up the cum and the juices that were there. Steve moaned, trying to push Tony away because he was sensitive but his husband didn’t budge. Tony pinned Steve’s wrists down before continuing to devour the sweetness of his husband’s beautiful pussy. He pushed in a little deeper and since Steve was so sensitive he squirted more juices out into Tony’s mouth. Finally after Tony was done, he pressed kisses all over Steve’s mound before pulling the blankets over them and giving Steve a kiss. Steve kissed back before they both fell asleep.


End file.
